As a puncture repair kit for emergency repairing a puncture, that shown in FIG. 9(A) has been proposed (see for example, patent document 1). This puncture repair kit is composed of a compressor system (a) for producing compressed air, and a bottle unit b in which a cap b2 is attached to a mouth portion of a reservoir bottle b1 containing a puncture sealant.
As shown in FIG. 9(B) conceptually, the cap b2 is provided with an air intake port portion d1 for feeding the compressed air from the compressor system (a) into the reservoir bottle b1 through a first flow passage c1, and an output port portion d2 for sequentially taking out the puncture sealant and compressed air from the reservoir bottle b1, by the feeding of the compressed air, toward the tire T through a second flow passage c2.
The compressor system (a) has a cylinder f in which a piston e is reciprocably disposed. The cylinder f is provided therein with a pump chamber f1 in which air is compressed between the piston e and itself, and a surge chamber f2 for receiving the compressed air compressed in the pump chamber f1 through an air release valve (not shown).
To the surge chamber f2, a relief valve g is connected in order to release excessive pressure if the supply pressure of the compressed air increased over the specified pressure.
In general, the specified pressure is set at the permissible maximum pressure of the tire in order to prevent the tire from being damaged by inflating over the specified pressure.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 10, the relief valve g has a tubular valve casing i of which anterior end portion is attached to the surge chamber f2 of the cylinder f.
The valve casing i is provided with a central hole h of which anterior end forms an air intake port h1 (see for example patent document 2). In the central hole h, there are disposed
a valving element k for opening and closing the air intake port h1, and a coiled spring n biasing the valving element k toward the air intake port h1.
An adjusting cap j having an exhaust hole j1 is threadedly engaged with the posterior end of the central hole h so as to move back and forth freely.
When the relief valve g is assembled, the biasing force of the coiled spring n is adjusted by rotating the adjusting cap j to move back and forth so that the relief valve g opens at the specified pressure (relief valve set pressure).
As explained above, a relief valve g has a large number of components, and the adjusting operation is required for every relief valve when assembled. Therefore, the production requires much time and labor which is one factor of a decrease in the productivity and an increase in the production cost of the compressor system.
During the puncture sealant is injected into the tire T by the use of the compressor system (a), if an abnormal operating condition such that a tire valve part becomes clogged occurs, the pressure in the reservoir bottle b1 is gradually increased, and if over the specified pressure (relief valve set pressure), the relief valve g opens to release excessive pressure. However, this has a problem such that, since the pressure is dropped when the compressed air is discharged from the relief valve g, the puncture sealant in the reservoir bottle b1 flows reversely toward the surge chamber f2 and runs out from the relief valve g together with the air having the excessive pressure.
In particular, in a puncture repair kit in which a compressor system (a) is directly connected to a compressor system (a), the flow passage from a reservoir bottle b1 to a surge chamber f2 is short, therefore, the problem of the reverse flow becomes larger. Therefore, as disclosed in the patent document 1, an one-way valve r for preventing a reverse flow is conventionally disposed in the first flow passage c1.
However, similarly to the relief valve g, the one-way valve r has a large number of components. This becomes a factor of an increase in the production cost.